What Am I To You?
by Traci
Summary: Catherine asks Gil a question that makes him reflect. Will he find an answer? CG friendship and UST


Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Shocking, I know.  Really.  Imagine my surprise upon finding out I didn't own them.  My doctors tell me I will be alright though – a few months in this nice, padded cell and I will be back to uh….well…. normal.

Rating:  PG

Category:  G/C friendship/UST

Spoilers:  Many – probably only through season 3 however.

Author:  Traci    traci_ann@yahoo.com

Summary:  Catherine asks Gil a question that makes him reflect.  Will he find an answer?

Author Notes:  I got the new Norah Jones CD the other day (highly recommend both of her CD's btw) and there is a song entitled "What am I to you?" on it and in true fashion I thought, 'huh, what a great idea for a fic,' so here it is.  It actually has nothing to do with the song, was merely inspired by it.  Also, I wrote the various references to the show from memory – which is not usually that great so if anything is really wrong it's all my fault.

*******************************

What Am I To You?

*******************************

She sat quietly observing the scene before her.

He sat quietly studying the evidence.

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"What am I to you?"

Gil Grissom slowly removed his glasses allowing his eyes to fall upon his companion.  

Nervously she pushed a lock of blonde behind her ear, eyes never leaving his.

"Catherine."

This was it.  Catherine Willows was to be nobody's fool any longer.  "Just answer the question, Gil."

"I…"

Pushing back from his desk, she stood up.  "I guess I have my answer," she whispered before walking out of his office.

He continued to stare at the empty doorway long after she was gone.

**********************

'Migraine?  You haven't had one of those in awhile.'

Grissom's head fell back against his leather couch.  Years ago when his job had been in jeopardy she had not hesitated to waltz into his condo and offer concern and support, unconditionally.

'What am I to you?"

Her words replayed over and over, long after their shift had ended.  

A killer had been after him.  It was one of the few times he had truly been shaken.  She covered for him to the rest of the team.  She had taken control of the situation and guarded his back without thought of herself.

'Just answer the question, Gil.'

Why hadn't he?  Why had he found himself at a loss of words?

Seeing her approach his hospital room surprised him.  She had been the only one he had confided in about his hearing loss and surgery.  She had encouraged him to go ahead, convincing him she could handle the rest of the case.  He had sensed something about the case had been bothering her but never asked her.  As she held him in the doorway, she put him ahead of herself once again.

'What am I to you?'

She discovered her mentor, the man who had taken her out of a life of stripping, had killed her best friend during her stripping days.  Unsure how to reach her, he had backed off.

'Just answer the question, Gil.'

Her ex-husband had been killed in an accident.  Her daughter had nearly been lost in that same accident.  Where had he been for her?  He had offered general sympathies but nothing more.

'Just answer the question, Gil.'

She found out her real father was a murderer.  He said nothing and never brought the subject up, merely listened when she finally told him without delving into details.  He left her to deal with it her own way.

'What am I to you?'

She laughed at his jokes.

'Just answer the question, Gil.'

She managed to make him smile even in his worst moods.

'What am I to you?'

She stood by him.

'Just answer the question, Gil.'

She made his life worth living.

*****************

Untangling herself from the blanket on the couch, Catherine padded to the front door and opened it.

"You are the world to me, Catherine."

She stood still.

Grissom swallowed hard.  "Cath?"

Her breathing increased.  Unshed tears flooded her eyes.

With a tiny smile, Grissom stepped closer to her.  "You asked me a question earlier.  I'm answering it."  Closing the gap between them, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter than he ever had before.

Her arms slowly made their way around him and her fingers dug into his back as she softly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making you doubt that," he whispered into her ear.  Pulling back to look at her, he said, "I just have one question for you."  One hand made it's way up to her cheek where, with his thumb, he gently wiped her tears away.  "What am I to you?"

A broad smile grew on her lips.  "Everything," she hoarsely responded before placing a gentle kiss on his lips then nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

Urging her back with his body, he carefully kicked her front door closed.  It may have taken them nearly twenty years filled with laughter and pain but somehow, someway, they were finally where they always felt they belonged.  Together.

The End


End file.
